his fairy tale
by geekynerdygeek
Summary: eren is having intresting dreams about levi some have happy ending some don't one thing to never be expected was these dreams start to come true. eren is thrown into a fairy tail as a princess, damsel in distress, and even a prince. one thing that will never change is that levi, a cold hearted, cruel, ruthless man is the prince in eren's fairy tail. (rated T for language and death)
1. frozen heart

_deep in the forest lived a small kingdom. it wasn't actually like a fairy kigdom but it was a little village with a castle at the top of the hill. a family called the Ackerman all lived there happily. the king and queen, the princess, and prince, the princess was the oldest and was in line for the throne_ _. a terrible sickness fell upon the kingdom taking half the population. the queen and princess died due to the illness. the prince caught the sickness but a fairy promised she could save him but only if she gave a gift. the king was desperate and agreed the fairy healed the prince but cursed him with ice powers. anything he touched turned cold. eventually when the prince was 7 he was promised to marry eren another prince. it wasn't wrong since most the woman died due to the illness so they figured out a way for man and man to repopulate._ _thanks to a doctor named hanji._

eren, the young ambitious prince lived with the Ackerman household. he went to levi, the prince's room to awaken the boy since he was bored and sleep wouldn't come.

"levi!" eren flopped onto the boy giggling. when he received no answer he poked his face until his eyes fluttered open.

"mmm eren?" levi closed his eyes and settled onto the mattress again.

"no, wake up! wake up" eren jumped on the bed. eren fell off with a thud and huffed crossing his arms "wanna build a snowman?"

"shhh" they both giggled and played as levi used his abilities to make snow and a snowman. eventually a game of tag accidently caused levi to strike eren's head causing the boy to fall to the floor in pain.

"dad!" levi called and held eren close as a streak of his brown hair turned white.

the king rushed the princes to the doctor luckily for them she was a trained witch as well. all eren's memories of levi's abilities were erased.

"he doesn't know?" levi said sadly looking at his hands

"it's for the best" the king patted his son's head.

"to make sure it doesn't happen again, every door, window, and gate will be closed and locked shut. levi will stay in his room away from eren. it will be as if-"

"I never existed" levi finished the king's thoughts.

eren sighed and knocked on levi's door.

"wanna do something? maybe play in the snow? color? talk?" eren asked trying to get levi out of the door.

"go away eren!" levi called from beyond the door.

eren left heavy heartedly

the king left on an expedition and returned that very day.

"levi?" the king gave levi gloves.

"don't feel, dont let it show" the older prince sighed as the king left the ice covered room.

"may I please speak with levi?" eren begged eager to see how much his finance had grown.

"no" the king left without another word

the princes were older and the king left on another expedition amd returned a month later very different. the smile always on his face was never seen he stayed in his room never eating. after a month a maid went in and the king hung himself that very morning. eren was devastated and cried every day. levi stayed in his room and kept to himself the window and the few books he had being his escape.

finally eren had enough, in tears he knocked on levi's door.

"levi? please I know you can hear me! I-I don't know what to do! he was like a father to me! I-I need help! please come out! all I want it is one hug!" eren pounded his fist against the door and fell tears falling as he sobbed. little did he know levi sat on the opposite side of the door doing the same thing.

it was the day levi would become king and a few day later take eren as his bride! the day stated like any other levi in his room reading a book and eren, messy bed head rolling out of bed to get ready.

eren practically flew past all the guards as plates, food, and desserts, were set on the tables.

eren hoped to meet somone new but all he met were bratty girls from other kingdoms wanting to be married to either eren or levi.

the ceremony went better than levi thought it would. everyone danced. laughed, and had a great time, finally levi and eren could talk

"hi" levi softly spoke

"wait hi to me?" eren pointed to himself as he spoke and levi nodded "oh umm hi"

"you look lovely" levi smiled a small smile but still it was a smile.

"and you look hot! umm I mean, great in that outfit! I mean you look great everyday not just today! I mean thanks you look handsome as well" eren blushed in embarrassment

one thing led to another levi and eren argued over the gates and every thing being open and levi revealed his abilites shocking everyone. the older prince ran he didn't care where to, he only knew he had to get away. millions of people saw what happened and worst of all...eren.

levi made a home for himself out of ice. eren and a friend out of the snowman he and levi made when they were younger, armin, made their way up the mountain.

eren and levi fought again but this time levi hid not showing eren the true pain he felt.

"enough hiding and holding secerets! please levi! let me in I won't hurt you! your problems are mine as well. I care and always have! I understand you sre scared! please let me in! let me open your heart! melt the ice and love you! I don't care if you have abilites that make ice! I love you! and always will!" eren shouted following levi up the staircase

"eren, please! I have to do this on my own I have to learn to over come this! you go back to rose! rule the kingdom open the gates! just let me live here! where I can't hurt anyone!" levi protested against eren backing away from him.

"no!"

"why?!"

I CAN'T!"

"why?!"

"because! I can't rule without you by my side! guiding me, showing me! you had all the lessons! I was told to sit still and look pretty! agree with everything you say! I need you levi!" eren walked closer to levi trapping him against the wall.

"you don't! I will only cause-" eren pressed his lips to levi's surprisingly they were warm.

they both closed their eyes and moved their lips together. only the lack of air made them break apart.

"fine, I don't know how to stop this but I will try" levi took eren's hand and felt the warmth of someone else it felt nice he knew he wasn't going to freze eren's hand every thing was perfect. if the wolrd could freeze and they stay here kissing and holding hands it wouldn't be so bad.

they returned to rose luckily levi's winter only lasted as long as his heart was frozen and eren melted the ice away. everyone was pleased to see the kings return but still fearful of levi.

"I would like to make an announcement!" levi called and everyone cautiously gathered around. "eren melted the ice that held up walls around my heart for years causing me to ignore all of you and the beauty this world offers. so with great pleasure we leave armin alert in charge of this kingdom!" levi smiled as armin came up to the throne

"thank you everyone I hope I can be a good king to all of you!"

eren and levi returned to the castle levi made and took it down. they made a cottage from the trees and a shop to be able to pay for food.

 _they lived happily ever after_

anna-eren

elsa-levi

king-levi's father

queen-levi's mother

princess-mikasa

doctor-hanji

olaf-armin

bratty girl-hitch

horse-jean

director-me!


	2. ignore him

eren rubbed his eyes after the sun had rose he had an odd dream last night about his captain having magicalice abilites or something.

"jeager!" _fuck_ eren thought he already knew it was levi _what did I do this time?_ eren got out of bed and quickly got ready and saluted to his captain.

"s-sir?"

"I asked for the windows to be cleaned yesterday!" the corporal grabbed the titan shifter's shirt

"s-sorry sir I forgot! I was so tired after yesterday that I-" levi's palm met eren's face everyone fell silent. the soldiers that were once cleaning dropped their supplies and watched.

"I don't want fucking excuses! when your superior gives an order!" steel grey eyes glared into the very soul of the titan boy. levi gripped eren's hair and forced him to his knees. "I expect it to be done!" levi kicked eren's face than turned to leave. "as for the rest of you, you may all have breakfast, Jaeger will do all the chores for today! and he will not get a crumb until it is done to my standards!" everyone cheered as levi turned and walked to his office. feet scampered to the kitchen leaving eren alone to finish the cleaning.

eren hummed to himself as he scrubbed the floors with a brush, sure he was stuck here cleaning but the mind of a teenager was dangerous when it came to imagination. right now in his mind he was in a meadow picking flowers humming the same tune he was now. he set the brush and the bucket aside and stood up looking out the window.

"you may-" levi stopped mid sentence and watched as eren used a cleaning rag and wiped the glass. the humming turned to singing.

"far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember" eren twirled closing his eyes. his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Jaeger?" levi knocked startling the boy

"shit!" the bucket got kicked over and water rushed everywhere. "heichou?, what are you doing?" eren asked

"well I was going to say you may eat but seeing as you want to make more messes you will finish the first floor before eating!" levi kicked the bucket to the other side of the room. "I will check upon your work in an hour!" levi left the room slamming the door.

the teenager sighed heavily as he picked up the bucket and set it aside. he hated chores, he hated cleaning, and right now he hated life.

he got a towel and set it down letting it soak up some water. he continued humming the same song keeping a close eye out for the corporal. the titan shifter finally got the floor mostly dry and filled the bucket up with water again. he mopped the room.

levi once again came into the room that eren was cleaning. _surprisingly clean_ the corporal thought as he watched the boy still humming but being more cautious this time. levi knocked again this time eren knew he was there.

"yes, sir?" eren picked up the bucket full of dirty water and threw it out the window.

"you only finished one room?!" levi turned red as his fist clenched tightly at his sides his nails digging into his skin.

"yes?" eren stood back away from levi scared of what the midget was going to do.

"you fucking shit! I would have only one room remaining by this time!" levi yelled on and on about how useless eren was.

"s-sorry sir" eren felt his eyes sting as he watched his corporal throw a fit.

"you can't do anything right!" levi continues "you fucking brat! stop day dreaming and clean! this is why my squad died! because of you!" levi regretted what he said. he didn't blame eren or even himself he knew death was part of life. if he was honest he blamed the female titan.

eren didn't speak as tears spilled from his eyes _I knew he blamed me!_ it felt like a stab to the heart. he didn't want to be here he didn't want to see levi or anyone he wanted to get away kill titans if he had to. eren sprinted to his sleeping quarters and shut the door locking it. he still slept in the basement but there was a door leading to the basement as a separate room before you entered his cell.

levi closed his eyes. he regretted ever saying that. "I don't blame him that was just out of anger!" levi slammed his fist against the wall. there was only one thing to do... apologize to the brat.

eren's body wouldn't stop shaking as tears fell from his eyes. levi clearly didn't want him here that was obvious. he wanted to run away but he was humanity's last hope, he couldn't run he promised he would fight! dealing with levi was part of that so if he was stuck here with that midget then he would have to ignore him, pretend he wasn't there. still listen to orders just no freetalk. he wouldn't look him in the eye. the admiration eren used to feel for levi was gone. he hated levi and it was clear the captain hated him.


	3. Cinderlevi

_once upon a time there lived a happy woman, when she was 13 she was raped and at the age of 14 she gave birth to a baby boy. She was lonely so she kept the boy and raised him to be good and kind to others. The woman let her brother move in with them. everything was fine until The woman found out a seceret she tried to hide it from her brother but he found out and killed her. Her child was devastated and became closed off to other people. The brother met a woman and fell in love with her, she had 2 sons and they got married. Later the woman fell ill and died, The child was then forced to do all the household chores, take care of everyone and never allowed to speak._ _this child's name was Levi_

Levi sighed as he finished sweeping, he didn't hate cleaning, in fact he took great joy in it, he just hated his life. The only things that didn't piss him off were his friends around the village Hanji, Erwin, and Petra. Hanji was a doctor, Erwin worked as captain of the royal guards, and Petra was a maid in the castle. Levi had a job other than a slave, on his day off he would go to the bar in town and serve drinks for some cash.

"Slave!" Levi scurried to the dining room where his uncle was. "get me some bread, eggs, and milk" Levi nodded

"don't forget to feed the chickens!" his cousin added.

"and milk the cow! also I need a bath today!" Demands and orders were thrown around at Levi and all he could do was nod and try not to hit them. Levi got the milk and fed the chickens, he got them breakfast but tripped over his uncle's foot and spilled food over all of them.

"you fool you stupid fucking fool!" Levi stood up and bit his lip. "you never listen! Maybe slashes from the whip will fix that!"

"No please! It won't happen again! Please!" Levi begged as he was dragged away to the basement.

his uncle whipped him 4 times then another 5. Levi winced but never cried, he would never show them he was weak that was what they wanted.

"you. only. have. one. more. chance. before. I. throw. you. out!" he gave a slash between each word. Levi was let free and was sent to bed.

Levi didn't go to bed like he was told, instead he grabbed the bandages and wrapped his wounds. Levi wanted to taste freedom but knew he had to make sure no one saw who he really was. He grabbed a cloak from the closet and a mask to keep himself hidden he had to blend with the night but it was only noon so he would wait until he could be free.

 _meanwhile at the castle_

Prince Eren sighed as his father went on and on about someone to marry. Eren nodded but his mind was elsewhere dreaming about being free and not here.

"we need to find you a wife! Maybe even a husband! As long as you find someone!" Eren's thoughts stopped

"wait, A wife _or_ husband?" Eren asked suddenly.

"Yes as long as you find someone!" Eren smiled widely. "get going boy! You have French lessons!" Eren walked with more of a spring in his step. The prince sat down but found his teacher wasn't there. Eren shrugged and opened his notebook and doodled with his quill, he knew he had a life of luxury and anything he wanted was given to him but he still rembered that day.

 _Eren was 7 and was walking through the garden when he saw a boy maybe about 10 looking at an apple from a tree, he was trying to get it down but there was a fence he had to jump to get to it. Eren climbed the tree and got the apple down and handed it to the boy. Eren saw steel grey eyes watching him those eyes were unlike any he had seen. "your eyes!" The boy looked away after taking the apple "no, not in a bad way, they are beautiful!" The 10 year old blushed but didn't say anything. "you should go" Eren said as he heard his babysitter catching up to him. "promise to come back?" they boy nodded and hid in the brush when an adult came and dragged Eren away._

Eren was pulled out of his thoughts as a bell rang dismissing him to dinner. Eren ate alone as he usually did since his father was always busy. Eren checked the time and made his way to the garden and waited for his friend.

Levi gave a sigh of relief it was finally time. He slipped on his green cloak and put the hood up. He put on the black mask and tied it at the back. Levi jumped out his window that was luckily on the second floor and a pile of fresh hay caught his fall. Levi dusted himself off and got on his black steed and rode into the woods.

Eren saw a letter and knew it was his friend's handwritting. He offten did this left a note telling the prince to meet him somewhere or a note saying he couldn't come. Eren was surprised by the crusive handwritting since only royals knew it.

Eren grabbed a cloak and mask so if he ran into anyone they wouldn't know it was the prince. Eren grabbed a brown horse and rode into the woods keeping his green hood up and tied the silver mask on. He kept his head low.

Levi got off his horse and sat down by the river waiting for his friend. Seconds later hoofbeats were heard until they stopped. Levi felt someone tap his arm. He turned and there stood the brunette with emerald eyes.

"why here?" Eren asked sitting next to him.

"why not here" Levi answered picking up a rock and skipping it across the water. Eren did the same.

"can I know who you are?" Eren asked turning to Levi. Levi shook his head "why not?"

"y-you wouldn't like the real me" Levi answered scooting away a little.

"how do you know? Maybe I will, we have been friends for years!" Levi shook his head again "can I ask basic questions not personal?" Levi shrugged.

"sure, but I get to ask questions as well" Eren nodded.

"favorite color?" Levi looked Eren in the eyes

"emerald" Eren nodded. "yours?" Levi tossed another rock.

"blue" Eren smiled, "what is your name?" Eren asked lifting up another rock close to the one Levi grabbed.

"Levi, yours?" Levi bit his lip, he moved a little closer to his friend

"Eren, Levi huh? I like it, isn't it French?" Levi nodded.

Eren hugged Levi allowing them to both to be warm. Levi leaned into the touch it felt nice to be touched kindly. They stayed like this for a while.

"can I ask something else?" Levi nodded.

"would you like to come to the ball my father is having?" Levi felt his breath stop. Levi knew Eren was the prince but he didn't know if it an invition as his escort or just someone there. Levi nodded. "great, you need an invite to get in where do you live?" Levi shook his head. "fine, I will give you one, stay here" Eren grabbed an envolpe from his bag along with some sweets. He handed a baked treat to Levi along with the envolpe.

"thank you, this has been fun but I have to go" Levi stood up and got on his horse putting the letter in his pocket.

"Wait one more question," Levi nodded "do you...like me?" Levi smiled

"of course I do! you are my friend after all" Eren shook his head no.

"more than a friend?" Levi turned red

"u-umm I- I have to go see you!" Levi rode to his tiny village as Eren went to the castle.

it was almost runrise when Levi finally got into his room. It was the same dark cold, damp place it always was. Levi sat by the fireplace and hummed while he sewed the last few stitches into the blanket he had been making. Footsteps were heard then the door slammed open.

"get up! chores need to be done! The list is on the table!" Levi stood up and hurried to the kitchen. He was thankful that today he didn't have to make breakfast. Levi and the servants of the household tool turns cooking. Levi picked up the list and and read. The first thing to do was take care of the farm animals.

Levi put on his cloak and grabbed animal feed and spread the chicken feed around, he got the eggs, fed and watered the horses, milked the cow, fed the goat, and cleaned the stables.

it was about noom when he finished with the animals. He came back in and checked the list. Next was sweep the house. Levi got his broom and swept. There wasn't a lot of dirt since he did this daily.

Levi finished his chores and finally had a moment to breath. He opened the letter and read.

 _you are invited to the royal ball! the prince welcomes you with open arms! the desination is at the palace, please dress nicely! the time and date will be friday at 5:30 it will go on till the prince chooses someone to marry! we hope to see you there_

Levi's cousin took the note from him and read, he gasped and handed it to his brother than to his father.

"a ball, well we must go than, where did you get that?" his uncle asked gripping Levi by his hair.

"It was in the mail!" Levi rubbed his head when his uncle let go.

"you stupid boy, did you think you could actually go? The prince would never be that stupid as to let _you_ , a slave into the castle" Kenny grabbed Levi by his arm and dragged him to the stables. "boys! get ready!" he slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. "I should have sold you a long time ago!" His uncle grabbed a long metal pole that had been resting on the fire. "your mother was fool to keep you!" Levi was on the ground, eyes widened at the sight of his uncle. Kenny set down the pole again then turned to Levi. "you aren't going to sit still? Fine!" Kenny grabbed Levi clearly stronger and took the rope nearby tying his hands behind his back.

"please, I haven't done anything wrong!" Levi pleaded but his pleas were silenced as a cloth was shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"you stupid fool! You have done everythimg wrong! You were born! along with that bloody witch, I was always cast aside because of her! but when she became pregnant with you! Our parents threw her out, I was supposed to be an only child!" He picked up a metal pole, not as long as the other one. It had words at he bottom of it in a circle. He drew closer to Levi. The teenager was in tears he knew there was no escape, there was no way a hero could save him from this fate.

Kenny pressed the hot metal onto Levi exsposed shoulder taking in the sound of muffled screams. He did it once again to his thigh. Levi's cries of pain filled the small stable. Levi knew this was used to mark horses and it looked like it hurt, boy was he right.

Levi's body fell limp when finally he stopped. the metal was hot enough to burn him 4 times before it cooled. the burning pain stayed on his skin. These scars would never fully heal.

Kenny untied Levi and took the cloth out of his mouth Levi was heavily breathing, sweat trickling down his skin onto the floor. His uncle went to the door and unlocked it. He turned to Levi, "I exspect you in bed by midnight" Kenny opened the door. "don't ever think about going to a ball _ever_ again" Levi nodded closing his eyes panting.

Levi limped to his small damp room, he wanted to sleep but he had to see Eren again to tell him the truth, he would wait till after midnight since his uncle would most likely check on him so Eren would have to wait a little simce they met at 11 he could wait. Levi stood up and left his room not bothering with closing the door. he went to his uncle's room knowing not to knock. _"knocking is for important people, next time you knock I will feed you to the hounds"_ his uncle's voice rang in his ears.

"what is it? I told you to go to bed, did I not?" Kenny put down his book. "if it has to do with a chore, fine, you can even take the horse for a run, but boy if you aren't back by the time I wake up! I will hunt you down and personally break your legs!" Levi gulped and nodded closing the door and hurrying to his room for his cloak and mask.

Levi quickly put on his cloak and limped to the stables tying the mask on. His horse was overjoyed to ne let out for a ride. The black steed stood still as Levi put on the saddle and bridle. He made sure it was scure before scribbling a note for Eren. He needed to hurry otherwise Eren would have to go to bed and wouldn't be able to see him.

Eren was doing a simlular thing as Levi, sneaking away to see his crush. Tonight he was going to tell him about everything. He put on the same attire as he had on before and climbed out his window to the stables. Everyone was asleep so once he hit the ground he didn't need to be as cautious. Eren went to the garden looking for the note, whem he saw a small paper he grabbed it and quickly read.

Levi wanted to meet him at the apple orchid in town, he told him to hurry and that he was ready.

Eren didn't know what this meant but was curious either wayhe got on a black and gray Pinto and went to the apple orchid. Of course he was the last to arrive since Levi lived closer to it.

Levi stood high in a tree watching the birds fly past and feeling the wind brush through his hair. He turned when he heard a horse neigh in the distance. Levi took a deep breath and hopped down. Eren and his horse pranced into veiw.

"Before you say anything, I want to asl you something" Levi bit his lip nodding to Eren. "I already know who I want to marry but they have to be at the ball" Levi nodded again. "Please, Levi be my one and only?" Eren asked opening his arms to Levi. "I know we don't know much about each other but I want to, I want to see the real Levi"

Levi backed away turning to face the moon. "I can't let you see that part of me" Levi pulled the cloak closer making sure his shoulder was hidden from view. "you wouldn't like it, maybe it is best if you marry someone else, someone who gives a damn about their life" Levi bit his top lip trying not to cry.

"no! I know I barely know you but I want to I want to know the good and bad part please" Eren moved in front of Levi. "please whoever is hurting you I will make them pay, I want to be there for you" Levi watched as Eren moved closer their mouths inches apart. "I love you Levi" Eren closed his eyes and connected their lips in a kiss. Levi slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. They both wanted this for so long it felt like a dream.

After so time they pulled apart Eren rest his forehead against Levi's staring into his steel eyes waiting for him to react. Eren pulled it a step farther and took Levi's mask off.

"what the hell!" Levi covered his face so Eren wouldn't see. "why did you do that? Give it back!" Levi tried to grab it back but Eren held it higher so he couldn't reach it.

"Levi, I don't want to love someone for their past, how they see themselves, or even for their shoe size" Eren cupped Levi's cheeks. "I want to love them for who they are, and I love you" Levi closed his eyes.

"You are so fucking stubborn." Levi chuckled. "Fine, I will marry you but I have to stay with you until the ball, get to know what little I can of you, ...and your mask" Levi untied Eren's mask much to his pleasure. "Comes off as well"

Levi and Eren were married and as for his uncle and stepbrothers they were exiled out of the kingdom then murdered in their home by band its.

The prince and his husband lived happily ever after


	4. humanity's strongest and last hope

Eren awoke once again from a strange dream. A quick look around his cell made him see Levi, Erwin, and Hanji all talking. Eren rolled his eyes at seeing Levi.

"no! absolutely not!" Levi argued with whatever Hanji and Erwin were suggesting. Eren pretened to be asleep while listening to their arguement.

"Levi, come on! It will be fun!" Hanji jumped up and down happily. "It gives you bonding time, just Corporal and Soilder!" Hanji fixed their glasses from falling off.

"shut up shitty eyes! I fucking said no! so unless you fucking knock me out and put me in the middle of no where with that shit! I am not going!" Levi glared at them both while sitting down.

"Levi, It is just to scout the area you will only be gone for 3 days a week at most" Erwin sighed leaning back in his chair.

"fine, but I get a years supply of Tea and Bleach!" Levi shoved Hanji out of the way and basically stabbed Erwin with his finger. "Brat! get up!" Levi unlocked the cell and stepped in. "you need to get ready and pack at least a weeks worth of supplies!" Levi threw the blanket off Eren's shivering body. Eren ignored him still pretending to sleep "Oi! Jeager!" Levi rest a hand on the hard mattress leaning on it for support. "Brat! you can't be that hard to wake up!" Levi was about to slap him but his hand slipped (the one supporting him) and he fell on top of Eren.

Levi was to flushered to move and Eren was to shocked to do anything. Hanji was rolling on the floor giggiling while Erwin tried to hide his laughs behind his hand.

"S-Sir?" Eren asked trying to sit up.

"Don't fucking move! Erwin get me off this smelly shit, now!" Erwin didn't move instead he left the room pretending to be to burried in his reading he couldn't hear. "shit face!" before Levi could finish they used their gear and whipped away with the wind out of the open window. "fine, fuck you all!" Levi got off Eren and dusted himself off. Eren surely was fully awake now. Levi slapped Eren and left from the cell leaving it unlocked, since he couldn't trust Eren not to freak out and go titan the corporal stayed in the room out of sight from Eren but still could see the teen from an angle.

Eren got dressed and opened his cell completely ignoring his captain going straight to the top floor to clean.

Levi felt his heart sting that Eren didn't even say 'morning' or asked how he slept like he usually does. Levi grabbed Eren's arm stopping him. "go eat, I can finish up here" Levi tried to sound soft and easy with the boy but it turned out more like an order since his voice didn't do easy. Eren didn't give a response just shrugged his hand off and put the bucket down. The titan shifter turned to Leave, he took a glance at Levi he was grabbing the broom. Eren left the room but let himself spy on the captain.

Levi Put on his regular cleaning attire and swept the floor. Eren felt chills as he had seen this before. Of course he saw it on a daily basis, Levi cleaning was nothing new. The clothes he was wearing and the way the room looked, _that_ 's what sent chills. Eren shook his head "no, it was just a dream not reality" Eren took a deep breath "guess I should pack" Eren grabbed 2 sleeping bags along with other supplies they would need.

Levi finished cleaning and put on his cloak that made Eren even more uneasy since it looked like the cloak from his dream. Levi scoffed when Eren turned pale. Levi got on his horse and ushered it on. Eren followed the same movements close behind his captain.

The ride was long and boring since it was only the two of them, Humanity's last hope and Humanity's strongest on a trip together. Eren normally would have been talking about anything and everything that crossed his mind while Levi gave quick answers. Now Eren didn't even look at the captain as he watched the sky or anything else. Eren started to play a game by himself counting how many trees he could see before Levi would throw an order at him. Eren was almost to 200 when Levi tried to start a conversation.

"why have you ignored me this morning?" Levi calmly asked turning his horse around to face Eren. The cadet didn't answer only made his attention face elsewhere. "Jeager! My eyes are here!" Levi clearly was hurt by Eren's actions of choosing not to talk or even look at him.

"Because, I don't feel well" Eren urged his horse forward making Levi do the same. Levi walked a little behind Eren until he caught up and was side-by-side with him.

"Bull fucking shit! You are never sick!" Levi hated Lies and Erwin lied to him on a daily bases about missions and if they understood Eren's abilities. "Tell me what is bothering you, and be fucking honest or I will leave you out here!" Levi was short tempered that was for sure he only had a longer patience with Eren and it was running out fast.

"something is bothering me, it happened recently" Eren was surprisingly calm about this while the corporal was about to blow a fuse. "yesterday to be exact" Eren kept his eyes forward "and this morning along with last night, It's just been weird" Levi gave a sincere worried look.

"do you need to... talk about it?" Levi asked awkwardly.

"only if you believe in magic and true love" Eren responded not trusting the captain to keep it a seceret but he neeeded to tell someone, he would wait till he could talk to Mikasa and Armin but he needed to talk like, now.

"Try me, I have seen so much shit it is hard to not believe in that stuff anymore" Levi looked at the map, "this is the place, unpack and set up camp with me and we can talk" Levi got off his horse and took the bags and supplies.

Levi and Eren set everything up by the time nightfall came. "alright brat, talk" Levi lay down on the grass and watched the stars.

"well I have been having dreams lately that haven't really made any sense" Eren joined his captain laying in the grass. "Today I saw something that happened in my dream"

Levi hummed, "well what are these dreams about?" Levi closed his eyes making a wish as a shooting star flew passed.

"umm, about you, you and me" Eren mumbled. Levi smirked, luckily it was dark enough where Eren couldn't see.

"what were we doing?" Levi asked being a cheeky shit.

"well, I remeber in one you had ice abilities" Levi's smirk left and his stoic exspression showed. "in the one last night," Eren paused thinking. "sir? Levi opened one eye and grunted. "have you ever read a story called Cinderella?" Levi nodded "well it was like that, you were cinderella and I was," Eren stopped turning bright red.

"continue cadet" Levi shivered as the wind blew past

"I was the prince and-"

"and we got married?" Levi interupted rembering the story his uncle gave him long ago. Eren nodded.

No words were shared as they stared at the sky Levi was tired of the silence. "Jeager" Eren turned his head to see Levi looking at him. "do you, despise me?" Eren felt his heart quicken. Levi never cared if anyone hated him or liked his company, some girls had a crush on him Levi didn't even bat a Lash at that. Eren didn't know if he knew the answer to that either.

"why does it matter?" Eren asked.

Levi scoffed "answering a question with a question? well to tell the truth Jeager I would like to know" Levi shifted a little.

Eren bit his top lip. "if I tell you how I feel will you tell me how you feel about me?" Eren looked back at the sky.

"alright"

Eren took a deep breath " Corporal, I used to have a crush on you."

Levi raised a brow. "used to?"

Eren nodded "when I was younger but I grew up and began to just admire you, but after yesterday..."

"you hate me"Levi finished. Eren nodded. "I see, is there a way to, nevermind" Levi clentched his fist.

"but, after those dreams, I'm not really sure anymore" Eren thought. Without realizing it Eren gave Levi some hope.

"so, you don't hate me?" Eren shook his head.

"it's confusing sir, I hate you, admire you, and at the same time don't" Eren sighed as Levi gave a puzzled look.

"you really are a teenager" Levi remebered when he was a teen he was robbing, killing, and surviving to live the next shitty day. "as I was going to say before, Is there a way to change that opinion?" Levi asked simply turning towards Eren.

"maybe sir, I don't quite know" Eren stood up and held his hand out to the corporal. "It's getting late, I'll keep first watch you head to sleep" Levi grabbed Eren's hand and stood. The titan shifter did as he said he would, after eating Levi went to his tent to rest while Eren lay on the grass again watching the stars.


	5. pirates of sina

Levi inhaled the seasalt smell of the ocean as the ship sailed along. it was morning and the sun was rising.

"land! ho!" Armin called from the crow's nest.

"how long cap'n?" All eyes turned to Levi waiting for his orders.

"at daybreak we should be there! once we are at the village, take all you can! search for the prince once you find him, bring em to me!" everyone held up their swords cheering. "back to cleaning you scallywags!" feet shuffled on the wood boards walking back and forth mopping or scrubbing the deck. the captain smirked as the anchor fell into the water and dug into the sand rocking the ship until it subsided.

everyone got off the ship and raided houses, banks and buildings, there was chaos everywhere. screams filled the air as fire and blood covered the ground.

Levi made his course straight ahead as he walked passed all the chaos. he stopped a few pirates as they were going to kill a woman and child. "no, leave em be we came for the gold and we got it, back to the ship! and tell everyone else to grab the gold and pull the anchor up, I will be there shortly!"

Levi made it to the castle seeing it already in ruins "those morons! I told then to leave the castle be! they will be cleaning for the rest of their lives!" Levi threw open the doors, the inside was wrecked as well, "a fight went on here and it looks like this place lost" Levi observed

"please! leave us be! you already took our son what more do you need?!" Levi glared

"since you are offering! all your gold!" Levi smirked as soilders brought forth bags of gold. "let this be the day your remember as the time you were robbed by Captain Levi!" Levi set off towards his ship leaving the village in ruins.

"wait! sir!" Levi turned "my momma is stuck! cab you help her?" the child pointed toward the corpse lf her mother. "please mister" Levi looked around

"I can't but don't worry she is in a much better place" Levi added as he saw the child's lip quiver. "what's your name kid?"

"Elizabeth, sir" Levi picked her up

"well Elizabeth, would you like to be a pirate?" she nodded.

"what is that?" Levi began walking towards the ship as Elizabeth sat on his shoulders.

"they sail the sea and become very rich! believeing in curses and magic!" Levi tried to keep her mind off the chaos around her.

"yes sir!" Elizabeth smiled happily.

"good! but you need a pirate name, hmm how about Lizzy!" She smiled

"yes sir, What's your name?"

"well people call me captain, but you can call me Levi" Levi looked around and saw so many now orphaned kids. "well that's not good" Levi thought to himself.

"Petra!" Levi called setting Lizzy down.

"yes captain?"

"take Elizabeth to my quaters make sure she is comfortable"

"yes" Petra took the child and let her read but told her not to touch anything.

"If I hear a word about this from any of ye! Your head will be on my wall!" Levi shouted from the ship's wheel. "go back down and see if there are anymore kids! Bring them aboard, be nice or you will be swabbing the deck till you die!" Levi ordered as everyone left the ship.

only about 2 other kids no longer had parents and were brought aboard the ship. Levi nodded and gave a other order "These little ones are now part of the crew! Treat em nicely or ye will walk the plank!"

now with 3 kids and 12 pirates they set sail for the pirates harbor. Every pirate brought what they recently took and if they don't want to keep it (or if they are stupid enough to not know what the value is) they sell it or them. Levi had a feeling that the prince would tried to be sold off there. It was on a ship so no one would find it easily, unless of cpurse you were a pirate sworn to never tell.

\--

The prince struggled against his restraints, the rope digging into his skin.

"oh my dear prince, but you are priceless"

"how?"

Erwin laughed "really? playing dumb are we? fine? play stupid" Erwin closed the cell and turned to a guard "don't kill him but get what you can from him" the guard nodded.

Erwin smirked as the clap of a whip was heard and screams.

"what is your name!" he asked as the whip hit again.

"none of your buiness!" The prince gave a smirk pissing off the guard even more.

"name!"

"screw you!" three more hits.

"tell me your god damn name!"

"fine! my name, is a very old and ancient name, try to keep up" He took a deep breath "fuck off"

the guard's eye twitched and he raised the whip again. The prince screamed as 10 hits came down he was close to breaking but one think kept him together

"name, and this ends!"

"L-levi"

"hmm, never thought I'd get it out of ya" the guard tied the prince's hands behind him and threw him in a different cell, not covered in blood

"Captain, Erwin!" Levi came down om a rope he cut. "long time huh?" Levi stepped closer to him "you have something that belongs to me" Levi purred. "I want it back!" Levi snapped and the ship was boarded by Levi's crew "find him" Levi crosses his arms waiting.

"why do you want him so badly?"

"that is for me to know"

"fine, I know better than to challenge you, he is below deck , here is the key"

"back to the ship!" Levi took the keys from Erwin and made his way below the deck everyone moved out of his way seeing the fire in his eyes.

"L-Levi p-please" Levi heard his pleas.

"what did they do to you?" Levi opened the cell, the prince hung to the wall from chains that clamped around his wrist.

"Le-vi?" the prince groaned.

"yeah, It's me, hold tight I'll make them pay" Levi unlocked the clamps and caught the prince as he fell. "hold on Eren" Levi placed a kiss to his forehead. Levi carried Eren bridal-style to his ship being extra careful not to touch salty waters

"Petra!" Levi called holding Eren. "make haste to Hanji's!" Petra turned the ship's wheel. "Mike! you're in charge!" Levi went to the captain's quarters.

"mm? Levi!" Elizabeth ran over to him. "wait who is that?" she stopped in her tracks.

Levi lay Eren on the sofa while he got the bed ready. "Lizzy, can you get me a bowl with warm water please" she nodded and went to the deck.

"can I help?" Killian, a small boy asked.

"sure, go in my wardrobe and get the softest shirt you can find" Killian nodded and hurried to the wardrobe.

"papa!" the youngest of the children, Henry, crawled over to Levi.

Levi was taking off the blood soaked clothing from Eren. Elizabeth came in carrying a bowl of water and a cloth.

"what happened to him?" Killian asked bringing over a silk shirt with regular pants and a jacket similar to Levi's

"he was hurt badly, by a mean guy" Levi tried to keep his words kid friendly.

"Elizabeth, set tbe bowl down there and please take Henry to bed, Killian got help I will tuck you guys in shortly.

"Levi?" Eren opened his eyes slightly

"yes, I'm here go back to sleep"

Eren looked around as Levi cleaned the blood from his back since he was laying on his tummy. In the corner of the room was a pile of bloody clothes. "is someone hurt?"

Levi sighed dipping the cloth in the water turning it a light shade of red "yes someone is hurt"

"am I hurt?" Eren felt a small sting on his shoulder as Levi left the cloth there to soak up blood

"yes, you are hurt go back to sleep" Levi gave him a kiss to his forehead

"okay, night, love you" Eren yawned. "wait! where's my ring? the one with my families crest?" Eren asked looking around.

"they took it but don't worry," Levi got down on one knee "I know I left you for a few years, alone, but I came back and I promise while I am with you no one will ever hurt you again. so Eren? My prince? will you marry me?" Levi asked holding out a ring with a gold band.

"finally you said it! But not really the best time" Eren giggled "Yes! I will marry you, dork" Levi helped Eren with his clothes and after food and a bit of rest. Eren could walk. After a trip to Hanji's the scars that rest on Eren's back were no longer visable. Levi and Eren spent the rest of their days as a happy married couple with their kids Elizabeth, Killian, and Henry.


End file.
